S1 Series Main Battle Tank
Overview The S1 MBT is the first Tank designed and created in the Republic Federation, used by both Army and Marine Corps. No exports are currently planned for the Three MBT models. The Tank was given S1 as the original and the S1A1 as the upgraded variant, and the S1A2 as the Final Variant. With over 2,750 tanks produced, the MBT was able to fill in the additional slots along with giving the Military an advanced piece of hardware. The Tank was first used during the Arrgh Wars, then was used in mass by during the Foltest Wars. The simple repairs and maintenance made it possible for reuse. - Design As the K1A1, M60 and the T-72 tanks come in, the Armed Company was producing thousands of copies for both the Army and the Marines to use. They even took the F-23 and redesigned it with F100 engines, reducing cost. Knowing this, the Sharp Industries plans to design an indigenous tank to show off the company's ability to produce their own equipment and mass produce them with perfect quality and quantity. After studying the K1A1 smoothbore gun and the way it fights, the head design was simple with some of M1 Abrams items added. The body of the T-72 was perfect with some modifications and its treads using hard rubber instead of metal. Creating the perfect tank they wanted, the XS1-01. The "S" on the tank's designation represents the company's first letter of their name. This also shows that the Sharp Industries did create the tank. Once the prototype was ready, it was tested against three K1A1s and four T-72Sims. The XS1 used its Forest camo to hide in the Forest, using hit and run tactics to beat her competitors. The tank then went head to head with a K1, destroying it by shooting before the K1 tank. Then putting it up against the T-72 tank, using her Autoloader to her advantage. The S1 Tank series was soon put into a recommended redesign. The plan was to give it better engine performance, better firepower, better armor, and higher production to retire both S1A0 and M60A5 tanks. they will also complement the S1A1s, as those models will be produced again. The design was complete with a callsign, A3 Final Series. The MBT was sent out the factory with: 1x 55 .cal Autocannon, 2x 25 .cal Anti-infantry machine gun, a 145 mm upgraded Berserker Rifle, and 1x 25 mm Missile launcher. This makes it a multipurpose tank, giving it a anti-infantry and anti-armor weaponary. They then gave it a auto-target system for the machine gun and infrared-red systems to detect stealth vehicles, making it difficult to hide from the new tank. They also gave it Super Turbo engine, pushing 3,000 horsepower into the vehicle. This makes it goes up to 70 mph, enabling the tank to actually drive on the Interstate Freeway. At the same time, this allows the tank to do hit and runs against other Armored Vehicles. The Sharp Industries planned to produce 2,000 S1A2 tanks from 2030 till 2035, producing between 400 tanks a day. As each Division are deployed, M60s will be decommissioned or put into training units. By 2033, the S1 and S1A1 tanks will be put into reserves. - Combat Service The Tank was put to the test as 500 models was sent into battle against Arrgh Forces, succeeding against all enemy tanks as they attack them. Several Tank battles took place across Arrgh Territory, mostly against advanced tanks that never thought up before. But each battle ended with the S1 MBT walking out unscathed. They were soon put into combat in the Aloha Wars, going against tanks that scrapped both T-72s and K1A1 tanks easily. One Officer recounted a Battle when his S1 Tank took a hit, "We were under heavy fire, the enemy Tank targeted us after they massacred our footmen, but when he fired, the Tank continued on like it was nothing" he claims. Once the War was over, the Tanks grew in numbers reaching to 3,000 vehicles. Having them split between the Army and the Marines. During the Foltest Wars, Federation Tanks used their advance repair capabilties to stay in the fight. Making them very dependable tanks during the entire conflict. By 2030, the new S1A2 tanks wasn't in full production when the Federation Army was called to Radient, putting the 50 freshies in the field for a warzone. Once the Marines clears the area, the Tanks landed and the crew prepped their weapons. Once the tanks are prepped, the Army had them sent to break the line. As the S1A2 group got close to the city, they came across C1 Ariete tanks. Thanks to the distance advantage, the S1A2s was able to overwhelm the Italian built tanks. Continuing on with one disabled by missile fire from an ally. Once near the city, they used their Missile Launchers to launch barrages on the city. After the battle, the Tanks was put in their 1st Battalion as part of the 4th Armored Corps. They was soon stationed in the Grand Federation, RFS. They served as the Ready-Force of the R.F. Military, along side of the K1A1 tanks of the Marine Corps. - Specifications Variants -'S2A0 MLRS: ' The S2A0 is a Multi Launch Rocket System on a S1 Ulster Chassis, this vehicle can carry up to 20 rockets and fire them in a wide area. For defensive purposes, it carries a 30mm Bushcannon and a 55 .cal Light Machine Gun. '- S5A1 Artillery System:' The S5A1 Artillery System is a Self-Propelled Moblie Howitzer, the vehicle carries a 150mm cannon as the main armament. For defense, it carries a M60 Light Machine Gun. The range for the gun is up to 25km from it's position, along with precision aiming, makes it a dangerous vehicle. Use of this vehicle began in 2027, most common appearance was in the West African War. Marines often used the vehicle over the MLRS or Mortars equipped to CV90 APCs, mostly to soften overrun positions. Category:Military Category:Miscellaneous Category:Roleplay Military Units Category:Roleplay Tanks Category:Vehicles